


two idiots play: paullie gmae

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: luna game
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the sequel and last thing of the cases of paul mertens saga where two idiots play paullie gmae





	1. Chapter 1

After the events of mertens: scary stupid, Paullie found that one of her followers gave to her a game called Paullie gmae.  
Paullie:hey paul!.  
Paul: what?  
Paullie: one of my followers send me these pile of games,lets check It out.  
Paul: ok, im gonna prepare the camera stuff, and wait, it has 4 games.  
Paullie: yeah, I asked my follower about that, he told me that the fifth and final disappeared.  
Paul:oh,well, let’s play it anyway.  
Then they started to recording.  
Paullie: hi guys!, im Paullie.  
Paul: and im paul!  
Paullie: This is two idiots play and today were gonna play: paullie gmae, a game about me, so let´s go.  
Now were gonna put the best moments


	2. Chapter 2

Paullie gmae 1:  
Paullie: it´s me as sprite!.  
Paul: wow and there´s your favourite music.  
Paullie: what possibly go wrong?.  
(insert jumpscare)  
Paul:AAAAAAHHHH!.  
Paullie:hahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

Paullie gmae 2:  
Paullie: we continue again.  
Paul: at least theres no screamers.  
Paullie: well im gonna let you play.  
Paul: ok…  
(jumpscare)  
Paul: AAAHH.  
Paullie: dude.  
(when they saw the game over)  
Paullie: why they put you are dead from total distortion?.  
Paul: idk


	4. Chapter 4

Paullie gmae 3:  
Paullie: yeah boy, gas, gas,gas!.  
Paul: drugs can change someone.  
(later)  
Paul: why the music slowed down.  
Paullie: idk  
Paul: at least theres no jumpscares  
(later)  
Paullie: why the sprite of me, is slightly murdered.  
Paul: I don’t know but the game is trying to tell us something.


	5. Chapter 5

Paullie gmae 4:  
Paullie: now we are in a cliff, so im gonna jump off.  
Paul: oh god.  
(later)  
Paul: I don’t understand what´s going on.  
Paullie: me neither.


	6. Chapter 6

Paullie gmae 0:  
Paullie: hey look, it´s a sprite version of you!.  
Paul: oh,they were nice to me.  
(later)  
Paullie: there´s our friends!.  
Paul: wow, well, we need to collect the 49 books.  
(later)  
Paul: we have collected the 49 books and the black book, so we have to speak to you.  
Paullie: look it´s me  
Paul: we know, but something is wrong, the messages, the sounds.  
Paul: hey another scene…, me with you, and the text: this cant be happening, look!, your sprite has a slash going through her, your sprite´s body is sliding off…, I don’t know why…AAAAAHHHH  
Paullie: holy shit!, is that?  
Paul: is that a fanart of your EX and why he has the text: this is not ogre yet!., but you defeated him, and how about the seal?.  
Paullie: don’t look at me, he sent me the game after I beat phibe´s ass.  
Paul: Is not possible if… nevermind about that.  
Paullie: ok, guys , thanks for watching our gameplay of two idiot play, don’t forget to subscribe and share this video with your pals, see ya!.


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue:  
The mertens were at paullie´s house.  
Ra´s al ghul: so what happened next.  
Paul: well, the one who send us the paullie games, also sended us the video of paullie gmae end, we saw it and well, it seems that there´s gonna be another darkening.  
Ra´s: really?  
Paul: we don’t know but, maybe the games were advises of that he will return or not, remember that paullie made the seal of the darkening.  
Paullie: don’t worry my sugar demon, i´ll be okay.  
Ra´s: alright.

And thus ends the cases of paul mertens Saga, but don’t worry i´ll make the stories of the merts before their gotham tour.

Story by skeletonhypetrain  
All this content are from their respective owners


End file.
